Who wants to be a Princess?
by Crystalina Rhapsody Draco
Summary: Its in another dimension, where Syaoran is the prince and he is in search for a bride.
1. Prologue

Who wants to be a Princess?  
Author's Notes: This is set in an alternate dimension. The characters used were made by Clamp but the story line is mine. The characters have not met and magic is real in this world. Remember Sakura and Syaoran have not met. Please enjoy this story. It's my first and email any flames and such. Ok? Anyway on with the fic...  
Prologue:  
" Ughhh!!! I'm going to be late! Sakura cried as she ran down the stairs of the Kinomoto residence. She is now 19 and starting her studies of Clow magic at the Clow University, the most prestigious university of magic in the world.  
" I called you to come down ten minutes ago, you little monster," replied Touya amusedly as Sakura tried to munch on her toast and get ready for school. Touya is Sakura's older brother. Though he is a lot older than Sakura, he still lives in the Kinomoto home to watch over his little sister. He is studying for a master's degree into seeing the spirits of the unknown.  
"Stop calling me that! I am 19 you know. Ouch!!!" Sakura cried as she accidentally bit her tongue when she was packing her stuff.  
" Ha! It still seems as if you were still 12 years old. Anyway, I will stop about the little part but you are still a monster to me. Bye." Touya called out while he exiting the door. He then got onto his bike and went to school.  
" Oh! He makes me so mad." Sakura cried as she hurriedly prepared her stuff for school. Sakura then looked at the clock. It was just chiming 15 min. to 8." Oh no! The time! I really am going to be very late. " Sakura grabbed her bags and left the house. She roller bladed to her school as fast as she could using all of her strength to get there. She made it to her class just as the bell rang. And so another day in Sakura Kinomoto life began, but she never knew that in another part of the world, something was happening that would change her life forever.  
In Chelyna:  
The Li family was in an uproar. The heir to the throne had just announced that he would not marry one of the neighboring kingdom's princesses...again.  
" Syaoran, why? What was wrong with her? She was beautiful, smart, and understanding of your duties. She is everything that a man could wish for. Why did you reject her?"  
" Did she have big teeth or did she bore you? What did you find wrong with her," sighed the queen.  
" Oh it wasn't any of that. I just didn't feel like marrying her or anyone at the time, " replied Syaoran dispassionately. Syaoran was 6' tall. His amber eyes seemed to always see everything that was happening around him. These eyes could turn like warm honey when he was happy and flash dull gold when he was bored or angry. He was a descendant of a long line of magicians and was a master at most of the arcane arts. He was involved with sports and loved playing soccer. He was a martial arts fighter as well as a person who could fight with the sword. He was a perfect in almost every way except that he was very suspicious of everyone and demanded perfection from everything. In his white t-shirt and slacks he looked as if he didn't have a care in the world and the decision meant nothing to him.  
" What!!! You just don't feel like marrying. Think of your duties, your people your country. Why at your age I was already betrothed to your mother, and our marriage ceremony was to take place in just a few months. I was not idle I had the weight of the country to bear on my shoulders. My father wasn't there like I am here for you. I had no one to help me, so be grateful. You don't realize..." At this time, Syaoran was spacing out. He rolled his eyes and started to stare at the ceiling. He was asking himself questions such as: 'why are cherubs naked? I mean they are little children, little angel children? What's the point of high ceilings? No one is that tall. The paint is chipping, hmmm....' "...SYAORAN ARE YOU LISTENING!"  
"The ceilings need to be painted again.... Huh what I was listening. Your story was very inspiring, I understand..."  
" Really, do you now understand?"  
" Of course, I do father."  
"Then we shall proceed with the preparations for your up coming marriage."  
"WHAT?! NO WAY AM I GOING TO GET MARRIED!"  
"YOU SAID THAT YOU UNDERSTOOD!"  
" LIKE I UNDERSTOOD I WASN'T EVEN LISTENING! IT WAS SO BORING THAT I HAD TO TUNE OUT!"  
"WHAT IF I DIED? WHAT IF YOU WERE IN MY POSITION! WHAT WOULD HAPPEN TO YOU, YOUR MOTHER, YOUR COUNTRY?"  
"BUT YOUR NOT GOING TO DIE!"  
"THAT'S BESIDE THE POINT! WE NEED THE MONARCHY STABLE! ESPECIALLY WITH ALL THE RADICALS OUT THERE!"  
"RADICALS?! THEY ARE JUST TEENAGERS AND IT REALLY DOESN'T MATTER IF THE THRONE IS STABILIZED!"  
"DOESN'T REALLY MATTER! DON'T YOU KNOW OF YOUR FAMILY'S HISTORY!! T LI FAMILY HAS RULED CHELYNA FOR OVER 500 YEARS AND YOU SAY IT DOESN'T MATTER!"  
Syaoran was at this time making fun of father by imitating his every movement. His mother, who during this time was busily practicing her magic spell (actually she was zoning out on what her husband was saying as well) noticed that Syaoran was ridiculing his father. She made signals to him so that he would stop but his father caught him before he could even stop.  
" Do you know what, I think I have been very soft with you. I should have not let you get freedom in your choice of wife. I think that now I should make the decision for your wife. Because of you irresponsible and insulting attitude, you are going to marry someone by the end of the year. You will choose your bride from the candidates who will be at this game show I will create. You will choose your bride there or you will marry Meiling, your godfather's granddaughter. So if you choose a bride at the show or have Meiling be your bride, you will be married by the end of the year."  
" And what if I refuse?"  
" You will be disowned and your cousin Eriol will be our heir." And with that, the king turned sharply on his heel leaving the queen and Syaoran in his wake."  
The queen then walked up to her son and said," you know that we love you and want the best for you, but you should get married soon so that we will have less worries of when we are gone. I will try to talk to him and calm him down, but please reconsider you stand on marriage. If not for the country, then think of us. Goodnight, son, " and with that she left Syaoran with his thoughts. 


	2. First Comes the Scheming, But Well Meani...

Who wants to be a princess?  
  
Author's note : yeah!!! I'm back! I have returned form the land of the missing fanfic authors. Anyway as you all should know none of the Card Captor Sakura characters are mine. Sigh. Anyway I'm finally back and I am going to try writing quicker. Flame me or praise me it doesn't matter cause I'll keep writing. Any other characters are the creation of my counterpart or me. Hehe and on with the fun.  
  
Chapter 1!!!!  
  
*In Syaoran's sitting room*  
  
Syaoran walked into the room and plopped down onto the large sofa and again starred at the ceiling. `What am I going to do now? Even if I don't find a girl to marry whom I love, I will have to marry Meiling. ` He shuddered at the thought of the gangly girl who always followed him and got him into trouble when he was young. ` I wonder it she changed.' He continued to stare at the ceiling wondering about what to do when he heard footsteps coming toward him. " Hello? Who's there?"  
  
"I still can't sneak up on you, even if I hide my aura." Eriol said as he walked from the shadows. He walked to where Syaoran was laying. "So what's the little heir going to do?"  
  
Eriol was the same height and build as Syaoran, but that is where the resemblance ended. Eriol had bluish black hair that was neatly in place while Syaoran's hair was always unruly. His eyes were a blue that was like sapphires and he wore contacts. He was wearing a black turtleneck over some gray slacks and was holding his light blue sports jacket.  
  
Syaoran glared at him. " I thought that you would be jumping for joy at the thought of being able to become king."  
  
"Huh?" Eriol shook his head. " Why would I want the huge responsibility and burden of being king? Anyways I wouldn't want to marry because I needed an heir and my father agrees with me, so I don't have to worry."  
  
"Lucky you. Well that's something that just might happen. Father has just decreed that I marry this year or you will ascend the throne."  
  
"Oh I already heard about that from your father when he talked to me after you left." Eriol replied nonchalantly.  
  
"What! You already know? What did he tell you?" Li said indignantly.  
  
Eriol replied, "Oh, he just told me about what was going on and that if you didn't marry someone I would be the heir."  
  
"He's already telling people, so that means it going to happen very soon." Syaoran said.  
  
"He said that he was going to make the announcement to the world next week." Eriol happily said.  
  
"Next week! He really must be serious about this."  
  
Eriol stopped pacing. "Of course he's serious, but enough about that I think that I have a plan that will help you.'  
  
"Well, this better be a good one because I remember that other good idea that had me grounded for a month."  
  
"Well, if you hadn't thought to go and get a picture of your father's face while the prank happened, you wouldn't have gotten caught. Anyways how about you meet the contestants during the month they stay in this country. You can then try to fall in love with one of them and choose her for your bride.'  
  
"Like anyone would fall in love with me because of who I am and not because they would become the princess." Syaoran said sarcastically.  
  
"Wait! You haven't heard all of it. I will try to persuade your father not tell the contestants what you look like. So they will only know of you name. Then you will go to the hotel they are staying at and act as one of the employees ..."  
  
"What do you mean act like an employee! You're just thinking of this because you want to get back at me for the little explosion I caused which messed up all of your calculations."  
  
"It's nothing like that." Eriol replied quickly. " You will act as an employee there so that you can get to know the girls' personalities and how they are. You need to know all of this if you are going to make a decision on who is going to be your bride."  
  
"Ok. I'll go through with this scheme of yours but what's the catch?"  
  
"There isn't really a catch, but I want to make a bet with you on your choice of a bride. I bet that she will choose the money over you."  
  
"What! Now there's money involved."  
  
"Yes there's money involved now. Your mother was trying to persuade you father to change his mind. She suggested offering a cash reward because the contestant might not want to marry you, but your father just said that he would offer the cash and if she didn't choose you ..."  
  
"What now?" Syaoran replied.  
  
"You would be married the next week to Meiling."  
  
"Oh great! If I don't get chosen I still have to marry Meiling and if I refuse her I still marry Meiling. Now many whackos are going to enter because of the prize money. How much is it going to be?"  
  
" $50,000,000 is how much the prize is going to be."  
  
"Why is my father so single-minded! He knows that though I don't like the idea of marrying, I will still shoulder all of the other responsibilities a king has and I love my country. "  
  
"Well do you agree?"  
  
"To what?"  
  
`The bet?"  
  
"What are the stakes?"  
  
"Well the person who loses has to perform a task in front of the cameras that are going to record what happens on the game show. The task is decided by the winner and the loser has to do it or there will be consequences such as embarrassing secrets being told on television."  
  
"Is that it?"  
  
`That's all." Eriol started thinking of Syaoran in a pink tutu dancing Swan Lake while banana cream pies were being thrown from above at him.  
  
Syaoran was in his own little daydream of Eriol in a large yellow chicken suit doing the Macarena and the chicken dance while saying cluck cluck and pretending to lay eggs. "I agree."  
  
"Since you agreed I might as well tell you that I already talked to your father and he said that you start work as soon as the contestants arrive. Bye." And Eriol was gone from sight.  
  
"Sheesh! What else is being manipulated by someone else?" The he got up from the coach and went into his room and slept.  
  
** One Week Later **  
  
The announcement had been made on the world's most widely watched channel, Kero's TV Mania. The king had called for a press conference. He said Prince Syaoran was going to choose a bride on a game show called `Who wants to be a Princess?' and that the lucky girl could choose to marry the prince or the cash prize that will be awarded if she chooses not to marry. He also said that the contestants would be chosen in a week, after the initial competitions. Many young women became hysteric at the thought of being a princess and crowded all of the officials that came to their countries and gave out the applications.  
  
Tomoyo and Sakura were walking home together talking about the classes they had that day. Even though they went to different schools they met at the local park and talked about what happened. This routine had started many years ago when they were in elementary school and had continued, even through college.  
  
"So, Tomoyo did anything happen at school today." Sakura said brightly.  
  
"Oh, nothing much, except that one of the officials for the contest came and gave out applications."  
  
"What! They came to your school too. They came to mine today, but I didn't get an application because I think that a contest that judges a person on some superficial abilities and looks is wrong."  
  
The path they walked wasn't very well known so they were assured privacy and could talk about anything at all.  
  
"Well, I think that you should go and apply." Tomoyo said quietly.  
  
`Why should I?"  
  
"Well you could help people?"  
  
"How could I help people by joining a contest?"  
  
"You could use the position you gain to help solve the world's problems or the money you gain to feed and help the hungry. And anyway you would look so cute and the whole world would know what I already know."  
  
"Still, I don't know..."  
  
`Come on, you would love it and I would love to show off my new clothing line."  
  
"Uhmmm..."  
  
"Please, please, please..."  
  
This went on for several minutes. Tomoyo went on begging Sakura. Until Sakura finally gave in.  
  
"Ok! I'll do it, just so that you would stop begging. I'll sign up and get ready for the auditions." Sakura said as they walked off of the path and toward Sakura's house.  
  
"That's good cause I already signed you up and the auditions are on Sunday." Tomoyo gleefully replied.  
  
Sakura tripped over the curb and fell flat on her face. "What! You already signed me up! What if I had refused?" Sakura started to rub her head.  
  
Tomoyo pulled Sakura up. "Well you already agreed so it doesn't matter. Anways can you come over tomorrow cause I need you to try on some of the outfits I made when I heard the announcements. "  
  
"Do you have everything prepared already?' Sakura asked.  
  
"Just about. I also have all of the outfits needed for each and every event after they choose you in the auditions. And can you sleep over so that I can tape every single moment in your path to becoming royalty.' Tomoyo said happily.  
  
"Ughhh! I give up. I'll come to your house tomorrow to get ready. It's a good thing that it's Saturday or I would have a lot of work to do." Sakura said when they reached her house.  
  
"We'll meet at 11:00 a.m. Then we could go out for lunch and work on your routine later on in the day. The auditions are 2:00 p.m. on Sunday. So bye and be sure to sleep early so that you can have enough strength for tomorrow.'  
  
"I'll do that so, bye.' Sakura then opened the gate and walked through.  
  
"Bye Sakura!" Tomoyo then walked to the corner of the street where a limo was waiting and was driven to her house.  
  
Author's Note  
  
A very long chapter. Anyway, thank you to Moonlight152 who woke me up after my long slump. Hopefully I will continue so buh bye. 


End file.
